The present invention refers to a cellular telephone with a device to protect against radiation generated during its use, of the type comprising a device for receiving electromagnetic radiofrequency waves and/or microwaves; a support handle for the user; a device for emitting electromagnetic radiofrequency waves and/or microwaves; an antenna; a speaker element; a microphone; a keypad; a screen and a casing, the said speaker element, the said microphone, the said screen and the said keypad forming a fixed group of elements, or personal communication group, solid to the casing of the cellular telephone, all this adapted in such a manner that during conversation, the personal communication group can be manipulated by the user contiguous to the same, spaced apart from any microwave emitter a distance sufficient so that the power density of the radiation energy that reaches the personal communication group, and therefore the user, is less than a predetermined maximum value, maintaining communication in a cordless fashion.
The use of cellular phones has rapidly increased and is today accepted in a very popular fashion, since it is a discreet, fast and simple means of communication and can be even more economical than the classic telephone.
However, cellular telephone use implies a number of drawbacks.
Effectively, reception and emission of messages implies generating, transmitting and capturing electromagnetic waves in the form of microwave and electromagnetic radiation, with a typical frequency of between 900 MHz and 1,800 MHz and a conversation cut-off frequency of around 217 times per second.
The only existing European regulation regarding radiofrequency radiation is regulation CENELEC ENV 50166-2, published in November 1966, that establishes exposure to radiofrequency fields, xe2x80x9cField intensities, and power densities are valid for fields where people are not presentxe2x80x9d. For fields where people are not present, it dictates a power density level of 450 microW/cm2.
The strict reading of regulation CENELEC ENV 50166-2 enables calculation by application of the power flow density formula:       Φ    =                            Pire          ⁢                      (            W            )                                    4          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢          π          ⁢                      xe2x80x83                    ⁢                                    d              ⁡                              (                m                )                                      2                              xc3x97              1                  l          wxt                    ⁢              (                  W          /                      m            2                          )              ,
and reflected in Table I are the distances from the user to the emitter, for two power levels. It is considered that at this radiation level there exists grave risk to the user.
Although current knowledge does not provide evidence of the risk assumed to the user from exposure to cellular telephone radiofrequency, there currently exists the grave suspicion that this can promote alterations in the cerebral electrical field, in the calcium ion and in cellular growth rate (cancer), in enzymatic activity and in the DNA genes. The absence of conclusive studies on the question is, without a doubt, due to the slow development of the diseases that are believed to be associated to the use of these cellular telephones.
It is known among other things, according to the publication xe2x80x9cFact Sheet No. 183: Electromagnetic Fields and Public Healthxe2x80x9d of October 1997 of the WHO, that the power density from radiofrequency radiation received from natural source fields is around 10xe2x88x923 microW/cm2, and that only 1% of the population in the largest U.S. cities receives radiation coming from cellular telephone repeater stations of more than 1 microW/cm2 of the same.
The physicist and doctor, Dr Lebrecht von Klitzing (xe2x80x9cEcological Testxe2x80x9d, 9th September, 1994), has verified in an experiment carried out using volunteers, that after being subjected during 15 or 20 minutes to high frequency radiation, some peaks and curves appear in the electroencephalogram, that until the present, had not been observed by any doctor. These peaks produced as a reaction in the brain continued to be manifest a long time after the cellular telephone radiofrequency had been disconnected.
Before such evidence, there have been attempts to find a remedy to the risk derived from the use of cellular telephones.
In this direction patents have been published that contain as their object the reduction of radiaion received by the user, such as EP-A-0588271, that discloses an apparatus provided with an asymmetric radiation antenna, or EP-A-0688478, EP-A-0689739 and EP-A-0669060, that describe cellular telephone apparatuses that incorporate physical elements for protection or shielding to avoid propagation of radiofrequency towards the user.
Specifically, EP-A-0669060 likewise suggests the possible noxious effects of electromagnetic wave radiation associated to the use of cellular telephones.
All these and other current measures to lessen the effect of radiofrequency and microwaves on cellular telephone users are clearly insufficient, given that the absolute physical proximity, currently necessary, of the receiver emitter elements and radiation emitters of the telephone with respect to the user""s head in general, particularly hearing, brain and hand, do not stop the radiation that reaches the user, although lessened in intensity, from being of a high power density generated by the cellular telephone, that can be thousands of millions of times greater than the natural radiation level.
German document DE 295 08 792 U1 discloses a cellular telephone with a device to protect against radiation generated during its use of the aforesaid type, comprising a device for receiving electromagnetic radiofrequency waves and/or microwaves; a support handle for the user; a device for emitting electromagnetic radiofrequency waves and/or microwaves; an antenna; a speaker element; a microphone; a keypad; a screen and a casing, the said speaker element, the said microphone, the said screen and the said keypad forming a fixed group of elements, or personal communication group, solid to the casing of the cellular telephone, all this adapted in such a manner that during conversation, the personal communication group can be manipulated by the user contiguous to the same, spaced apart from any microwave emitter a distance sufficient so that the power density of the radiation energy that reaches the personal communication group, and therefore the user, is less than a predetermined maximum value.
On the other hand, DE 43 30 436 A1 discloses an embodiment of a like cell phone, in which communication is maintained in a cordless fashion.
The present invention has as object a cellular telephone apparatus that provides a solution to these drawbacks and that provides a high level of user health protection against the potential risks associated to electromagnetic radiation, produced from the now highly popular use of cellular telephones, assuring that the power density that reaches the user is the lowest possible, reducing it by more than 99% of current cellular telephone radiation.
To this end, the object of the present invention is a cellular telephone with a device for protection against radiation generated during its use, of the aforesaid type, that in its essence its characterised in that it comprises a device for receiving electromagnetic radiofrequency waves and/or microwaves; a device for emitting electromagnetic radiofrequency waves and/or microwaves and an antenna forming a detachable group of elements, or radiation receiver-emitter group, which is provided with a user""s handle, susceptible of being distanced apart from the personal communication group and communicating with the latter either in a cordless fashion or by a cable, the handle being telescopically extendable so that it can be held in the user""s hand at a distance therefrom greater than 0.08 or 0.12 meters from the radiation receiver-emitter group, and the said radiation receiver-emitter group being able to be removably inserted in a snug manner in a housing provided for that purpose in the casing, all this adapted in such a manner that during communication, the radiation receiver-emitter group can be distanced from the personal communication group, which is susceptible of being distanced a sufficient distance apart so that the power density of the radiation energy that reaches the personal communication group, and therefore the user, is less to the said predetermined value, maintaining communication between the radiation receiver-emitter group and the personal communication group either through the said cable or wirelessly.
The said maximum value of the radiation power density that reaches the personal communication group can be less than 1 microW/cm2 and preferable, in public spaces, less than 0.1 microW/cm2.
The cellular phone according to the invention may advantageously comprise an emitted power measuring means.
In a cellular telephone usage system, consisting of a collective application, multiple personal communication groups share a single radiation receiver-emitter group that can be fixed in a casing adjacent to a building or to a public transport means inside of which there are a plurality of users, the telephone being specially adapted for collective application, via cordless communication by means of sensors communicated by a cable with a single receiver-emitter group.
In another cellular telephone usage system, particularly intended for an individual or personal application, the radiation receiver-emitter group having a handle for hand holding the first, can be fixed inside a compartment adjacent to a window or wall, radiation-permeable towards the exterior of the space where the user is, screened to reduce radiation diffusion in the direction of the user, the handle of the receiver-emitter group protruding from said compartment with the receiver-emitter group being placed inside the space.
The said space can be the compartment of an automobile, the compartment being accessible through a perforation made in the metal sheeting of the automobile roof, through which the handle of the radiation receiver-emitter group projects from within the compartment, connected via cable or cordless.
In such a case, the cellular phone can have a sleeve for the protection of the receiver-emitter group and its handle, which are detachably mounted, by magnetic means, to the automobile""s roof and connected via cable or cordless with the user""s personal communication group in a xe2x80x9chands-free setxe2x80x9d fashion.